


Everyone's Type

by shutupheather



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupheather/pseuds/shutupheather
Summary: "'It took me like, two weeks to get Eddie’s number, and we work together!''Chimney. I got Chimney’s number, not Eddie’s,' she clarified."ORBuck can't believe Maddie isn't crushing on Eddie. What's not to like?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Everyone's Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you to @n0m_de_plum for giving me this prompt. I hope I did your idea justice! ❤️

~Maddie POV~

Maddie was finally moving into her own place in Los Angeles. This was a big moment for her. It was officially the start of a new chapter in her life. 

She couldn’t be more thankful for the support system she already had blooming here on the west coast, thanks to her little brother. That was one of the perks of being related to a firefighter. Whenever you needed help moving, there was a group of very strong people on the ready to lend a helping hand. It didn’t hurt that one of them happened to be extremely good-looking.

Chimney was by far the cutest out of Buck’s friend group. He had an adorable smile, nice toned arms, not to mention an amazing sense of humor. His name was definitely unique, but she figured she would find out the story behind that sooner or later. 

“He is so cute,” Maddie said to her brother, away from the other guys. 

“Yeah he gets that a lot. You should meet his kid, though”

“Wait, Chimney has a kid?”

Maddie knew Eddie was the one who had a son, but she couldn’t pass up an opportunity to mess with her little brother. Sure, Eddie was handsome and nice, but he wasn’t her type. He was a little too brooding for her taste. 

“No, I-I thought you meant” Buck blubbered out, as she walked away, leaving him with his thoughts. Not every woman was attracted to the same type of man.

-

Maddie was dropping off something for Buck at the station when she saw Chimney again. Him and Eddie were scrubbing down one of the engines, and she had to admit it… he looked good. His uniform, coated in a light layer of suds, hugged his body in just the right ways. She couldn’t help but stare for a minute, she was only human after all.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” she hears her brother say as he sidles up to her. 

“I was just… looking… respectively,” she said with feigned shyness. “He just looks _so good_.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, there’s ladies ogling at Eddie on almost every call.”

“Oh, I barely even noticed Eddie,” she said with a laugh. "Chimney though… _wow_ ” she breathed out, scanning the man in front of her again.

“Chimney? Ladies don’t ogle at _Chimney_ ,” Buck said with disbelief.

“This lady does. Anyways, I’ve stared long enough, gotta go. I’ll see you later,” she dismissed herself with a quick kiss to Buck’s cheek.

As she walked away she stole away one more appreciative glance towards the man washing the truck, who offered a small wave in response. And if she noticed the same interaction taking place between Buck and Eddie, she didn’t say anything. 

-

“So I think I’m gonna text him… ask to hang out or something,” Maddie said, walking into her living room, a wine glass in each hand. 

“You already have his number? _Wow_ ,” Buck replied, taking one of the glasses from Maddie as she sat next to him on the couch.

“He offered it,” she said with a shrug. 

Buck’s eyes went wide. “He _offered_ it? It took _me_ like, two weeks to get Eddie’s number, and we work together!”

Why did Buck still think that she liked Eddie? Hasn’t she made it pretty obvious that she only has eyes for Chim? 

“Chimney. I got _Chimney’s_ number, not Eddie’s,” she clarified.

Buck just stared at her with a blank expression. It was like he couldn’t comprehend why she would have a crush on the witty firefighter. 

“I don’t get it. Aren’t you into Eddie?” he asked.

“Um, no? No offence to him but he’s not exactly my type…”

“Not your type? Eddie is everyone’s type!” Buck said, a little overzealous in Maddie’s opinion. “He’s the total package! He’s attractive, kind, strong, intelligent, not to mention that he has _the_ best kid ever. He’s also a really good listener and gives good advice. Sure he can be a bit over protective at times, but his heart is in the right place. He’s just… he’s a really _really_ good guy. Anyone would be so lucky to have him.”

Now it was Maddie’s turn to stare at her brother with wide eyes. It clicked in her mind that deep down, Buck knew that Maddie didn’t like Eddie like that. He was projecting his own feelings for the man onto his sister. This was probably in an effort to squash the blossom of what could eventually be love. Because you can’t possibly be in love with a man who is dating your sister, right? He must be afraid. Afraid of unrequited love. Afraid of abandonment. Afraid of losing his best friend. 

Buck must have noticed his quite revealing rambling and snapped his mouth shut. He nervously looked around, his eyes refusing to meet Maddie’s gaze, and tried and failed to play off the fact that he totally just gushed about all the reasons he has a crush on Eddie. 

“Buck, I don’t have feelings for Eddie… but I think I know who does,” she said softly, giving her brother a knowing glance. 

“No- I- I- I don’t- He’s just- I- No-” Buck short-circuited.

Maddie put a hand on his knee, “Buck. It’s okay.”

Her simple words must have gotten through to him, because he finally met Maddie’s eyes. He shook his head lightly and mumbled out, “No. No, it’s-it’s not okay… He’s my best friend.”

His voice, normally full of happiness and light, was being weighed down by doubt and fear. Maddie hated seeing her little brother like this. 

“But Buck… it _is_ okay,” Maddie shifted so she was fully facing Buck now. He needed to hear this next part. “I may have only seen you two interact a handful of times since I’ve been here, but… the way he looks at you Buck? There’s definitely something more there. Something more than just friendship.”

“… Really… you think so?” Buck whispered.

“I do. I think it’s at least worth a shot. It’s better to find out now, rather than later, right? And even in the slightest chance it _doesn’t_ work out, which I think is highly unlikely, then it just simply wasn’t meant to be. But you owe it to yourself to know for sure,” she offered him a smile. “Also, if he’s a dick about it, I will punch him. I’ve gotten pretty good at my right hook.”

Buck laughed at that, the tension leaving his shoulders, “Thanks Mads. I think I’ll take your advice. And since we’re on the topic… I may have noticed Chim giving you some serious heart eyes whenever you drop by the station. You should text him.”

“Only if _you_ text _him_ ,” she said, a smirk in full force now. 

Buck sighed dramatically, and slowly pulled out his phone, “Fine.” He then raised his wine glass in a toast, “To… shooting our shot? Is that what they say nowadays?”

Maddie just laughed, clinked her glass with his, and reached for her phone. 

-

“C’mon babe, we’re gonna be late!” Chimney’s voice rang out down the hall. 

Maddie and Chim had been dating for about a year now. Everything was so great. After she had first asked him out, he jumped at the chance to go on a date. They’ve gone on many more since then and she can honestly say that she’s happy. For once in her life, Maddie can say that she is in a loving and caring relationship that brings her true happiness. 

“Coming!” she said, exiting the bathroom, fastening her earring as she walked. 

They were on their way to another date at the moment. It was a double-date, which normally Maddie wouldn’t even dare be a part of, but she’d make an exception just this once. 

“You look stunning,” Chimney said, greeting her with a quick kiss. “Alright, let’s rock and roll!”

When they finally pulled up to the restaurant, they were running a few minutes behind schedule. 

Chim walked up to the hostess, “Hi, we’re meeting some people here. Name is- Oh! Nevermind, I see them. Thank you!”

Maddie and him walked hand and hand to the table. Sure enough, there were two very familiar firefighters already occupying the space. The men must not have noticed them walking towards them, as they seemed to be lost in their own world, giggling and staring at each other like two lovestruck idiots. If she thought her relationship was disgustingly cute and domestic, it didn’t stand a chance against Buck and Eddie. They’d been dating just about as long as Maddie and Chim, yet somehow they already acted like an old married couple.

Maddie and Buck shared a knowing smile, full of love and contentness across the table. The Buckley siblings had been through unimaginable things throughout their lives, yet now, in this moment, those things felt like mere distant memories. 

Chimney reached for Maddie’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Synchronously, Eddie did the same to Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> @118hasmyback


End file.
